


And that's what happens at 2:00 in the morning

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: [One-shot] Ever wonder what could happen in the Gryffindor Common Room at 2:00 in the morning? Especially when it concerns Quidditch uniforms?





	And that's what happens at 2:00 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** Title: And that’s what happens at 2:00 in the morning ** **   
**** **

** ** Author: Jagfan_724/Writerchic724 **   
**** **

** ** AN: Enjoy! ‘Tis fluff! Thoughts are in italics. Not so sure I like this one, but blame plot bunnies.  **   
**** **

** ** Disclaimer: I own very little, that which I do is not who or what this story is based upon. **   
**

XxXxXxX  


James couldn’t sleep. NEWTs were coming up and he should be getting rest in prep for them, but he just couldn’t sleep. He was tired, but no matter how long he laid there in his bed, sleep just would not come.  


Perhaps it was because he was too stressed over NEWTs, or stressed out about worrying over how to ask out Lily. He was going to ask her out, really. After months of not doing so, he had seen what it was doing to her. She was confused and bewildered and he loved it.

 

Yeah, maybe that was it, he just had too much on his mind. 

 

James yawned again and wished for about the 30 billionth time that he could just fall asleep. 

 

He had tried reading a book, _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , but that hadn’t made him the least bit sleep.

 

He had gone down to the kitchens for some cookies and a glass of milk. 

 

Obviously, that hadn’t helped either.

 

Remus had suggested getting some sleeping drought from Madame Pomfrey, if it really was that serious, but it was late, she was already asleep and he didn’t want to wake her.

 

Maybe finishing some homework would do the trick. Writing that essay for History of Magic on the Goblin rebellions in the 1600’s.  


Lighting several candles, James sat down at the desk with parchment and quill in hand.

 

“Turn off the bloody light,” Sirius mumbled, half-asleep.

 

So James gathered up his things, blew out the candles, and headed downstairs.

 

The common room was empty. No surprise there, as it was 2:00 in the morning. Curfew had been several hours ago and everyone else was fast asleep in their beds.

XxXxXxX

 

Lily should have been asleep as well, but wasn’t. She had been, of course, but a rather vivid dream involving a hunky Quidditch player had woken her up.

 

Not that he was hunky and gorgeously attractive, no, of course not. 

 

Well, he was, but she would never admit that.

 

So as she lay in her bed at precisely 2:00 in the morning, the following thoughts were running through her mind:  


_ I am in no way attracted to James Potter. _ _  
__ _

__ I swear. _   
__ _

__ That said, I can now move on to other more important topics to think about. _   
__ _

__ Has anyone ever realized how utterly attractive Quidditch uniforms are?  _ _

____

___ I think I’ve known this for years, but I didn’t just realize until today. _   
_ Potter may be a complete immature big-headed prat, but my, oh, my, does he look wonderful in that Quidditch uniform. _   
__

__ Once again, I’d like to state that I am not attracted to him in the least bit. _   
__ _

__ Not one little bit. _   
__ _

__ Or is it he who makes the uniform look good? _   
__ _

__ Okay, maybe a tiny bit. _   
_

 

The Gryffindor/Ravenclaw game had been that morning (into afternoon) and as always, Gryffindor had triumphed. James, as Captain, had led the victory lap around the pitch before landing. It was that sight of the dark, messy-haired, spectacled teen with a boyish triumphant grin on his face that had inspired certain dreams.  


_ James…Potter! I meant Potter.  _ _  
__ _

__ Potter played spectacularly today. But then again, he always does and he knows it. That’s why he has such a big head. _   
__ _

__ But it has deflated a bit this year, I will admit. _   
__ _

__ I simply cannot get this image of him flying around in that fetching uniform, without a care in the world. _   
__ _

__ I wonder why he stopped liking me. _ _

 

Lily sat up in her bed, that very thought stuck in her mind. It certainly had seemed like he had stopped liking her. No more asking her out. No more of that outrageous flirting in the hallways between classes. No more showing off for her in class. 

 

In fact, come to think of it, he hardly glanced her way at all. They hardly talked, except for when it concerned Head duties.  


_ Maybe all that rejection was too much. After all, a boy can only take “no” so much before it finally sinks in, right? _ _  
__ _

__ This was what I wanted…. _   
__ _

__ …wasn’t it? _ _

 

And yet, at that very moment, Lily couldn’t remember why she had wanted him to stop.

 

XxXxXxX

 

As James wrote yet another paragraph on the goblin rebellion, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts turn to Lily.

 

Ah, the beautiful red-haired, green-eyed, female Gryffindor who still held his heart.

 

And suddenly, as if he had called her, he heard footsteps and looked up to find she had appeared at the bottom of the girls’ stairway.

 

“Lily? What are you doing up?” he asked, the surprise obvious on his face. _This better not be another one of my dreams._ _  
_

“Couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Yeah, me neither.”

 

Then she just stared at him. And stared. 

 

And stared.

 

“Lily? Have I got ink on my face or something?”

 

“Why are Quidditch uniforms so bloody attractive?” she burst out. When would she ever learn to control her mouth around him? _  
_

“Huh?”

 

“Do you even realize how gorgeous you are in it?” _Note to self: before_ _open mouth, must connect brain to it._

 

James glanced down at himself and looked back up at her. He was in his pajamas, not his uniform. What was she going on about?

 

“Uh…Lily? I’m not in my Quidditch uniform right now. Oh, wait, are you sleepwalking?”

 

“No!” she snapped, stalking over to him. “I’m not bloody sleepwalking! I was trying to sleep and I couldn’t because I was dreaming about you in your bloody Quidditch uniform and I want to know why you don’t like me anymore!”  


_ Once again, see note to self above. Consequences when brain not connected to mouth are bad. Very bad. _

 

James stared up at her.

 

“Would you like me to go change into my Quidditch uniform?”

 

“Yes! I mean, no! Oh, hell.”

 

“Lily, I didn’t know you knew such words existed. Language!”

 

“Oh, you’re one to talk.”

 

“Sounds like someone needs more sleep,” he sang.

 

“I would be getting sleep if I wasn’t dreaming of you!” she nearly yelled, forgetting it was 2:00 in the morning and the rest of Gryffindor was asleep upstairs.

 

“Let me see if I get this straight. You can’t sleep because you’re dreaming of me, in my Quidditch uniform, and you want to know why I don’t like you anymore.”

 

She nodded, afraid to open her mouth again. The raging monster that had been there just seconds ago had disappeared and had been replaced with a wide-eyed, somewhat tired girl.

 

James chuckled. “Oh, Lily. Just because I don’t ask you out, it doesn’t mean that I don’t like you still.”

 

“You still like me?” she asked in disbelief.

 

“Of course,” he assured her.

 

“Why are you awake?”

 

“Can’t sleep either. Thought I’d at least get some homework done,” answered James, nodding towards the pile of parchment.

 

“But it’s 2:00 in the morning!”

 

“And you’re awake as well. At least I’m being productive.”

 

“I can be productive!”

 

James just smiled. One minute she was a sleepy, calm, teenage girl and the next she was her regular spitfire self. 

 

“Sure you can,” he teased.

 

“I’m going back to bed,” announced Lily.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good night.”

 

“Good night, Lily.”

 

She still hadn’t moved from her spot. All of the sudden, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. It was over before it began, really. 

 

And then, there she was, disappearing up the stairs to bed.

 

James smiled and let out another yawn and once again, wished he could just fall asleep. Surely, he would have good dreams now.

 

XxXxXxX  


** AN: Info. on sleeping drought, goblin rebellions, etc. was found at . After having finished writing it and rereading it, I’m really not sure I like it. That’s what I get for writing at nearly 2:00 in the morning. Please review. Thanks! **

 

 


End file.
